1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module having aperture plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Many lens modules include a first lens, a second lens, and an aperture plate. The aperture plate is disposed between the first lens and the second lens and used for blocking light rays. However, the aperture plate is typically annular and includes an inner cylindrical surface, which may redirect light rays to the second lens and adversely affect the image quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.